The Pianist
by ReaderLar
Summary: AU: Jane is a multimillionaire and Maura is a high school biology teacher during the day and pianist by night. What will happen when their paths cross at Jane's 30th birthday party? Will it be love at first sight or will hell break loose between the two?
1. Happy Birthday Jane!

Disclaimer: _Tess Gerritsen_ owns Rizzoli and Isles. The Publishers publish the books. And the Producers produce the show. This is just a fanfiction. I repeat, a fanfiction.

AN: Sorry if I changed their personality to your dislike but whatever it's my imagination and story.

AN2: I like to thank my beta reader madeleine68 for checking grammars errors and everything else.

AN3: I also like to thank those who are reading this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Jane!

It was another cloudy night in the city of Boston as a group of people huddled around a table singing happy birthday to Jane Rizzoli at an expensive bar.

"Hurry up and blow out the candles Janie," Frankie Jr. said as they finished singing.

"Hey! What did I say about calling me Janie, you ass!" Jane yelled as she was about to blow out the candles.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "Ok ok chill. Jeez, such a drama queen." He chuckled along with everyone else.

Jane blew out the candles and playfully smacked her not so little brother on his arm.

"Happy Birthday Jane," Frost said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks," she said as she patted his back. "So did you schedule the appoint-" she said as she was interrupted when someone was playing Ballade pour Adeline at the piano lounge.

Jane closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she listened to the melody of the song like she was listening to her heartbeat. She had always loved the sound of the piano because it was elegant and yet sophisticated with a wide variety of pitches. When the song ended, she opened her eyes again to see who was playing the piano.

Before she got the chance to go look at the mysterious pianist, Frost stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you say about scheduling the appointment?" Frost said as he looked at her curiously.

Jane pushed Frost aside with her hand. "Hold on, I'm going to check something real quick. I'll be back." she said without taking her eyes off of the mysterious pianist.

Frost just looked at her with curiosity because she'd never pushed work aside before; even on her birthday she didn't. So he just followed her gaze and then he saw her looking at the pianist.

"Well don't you mean someone?"

"You think it's a girl?"

"Think who's a girl?" Frankie said as he put his arms around both Frost and Jane with a bottle in one hand.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere other than here? Like with them?" Jane asked as she pointed to a group of people playing drinking games.

"Nah, they're fine without me. It's your birthday so I'm here with you, but seriously, who do you think is a girl?" he questioned.

"Just the pianist that's all," she said in awe with dreamy eyes.

Frankie gave her a disapproving look. "How come you don't look at Petula like that? I mean she is your fiancée after all. You should at least respect her." He gave her the eyes then couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I almost believed it too. She is such a bitch. I don't know why you got engaged to her." Now laughing hysterically, he said, "Anyway back to the pianist. You just want to get into her pants, huh, and see if she plays like she does with the piano?"

Jane just looked at her brother with a questionable look. "How do you know that the pianist is a girl?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm just taller than you." he said then he burst out laughing again.

Jane just glared at him "Hahaha. It's so funny that I forgot to laugh," she said sarcastically and went to go check out the pianist.

When she got to the piano lounge she saw a petite woman with beautiful pale skin in a black knee length cocktail dress with black ballet flats, her blonde hair tied in a bun.

As she came nearer and nearer the blonde finished her song and looked up at Jane.

"Hello," the blonde said as she got up. "You must be Jane Rizzoli right?" she asked as her gorgeous hazel brown eyes stared right into Jane.

Jane smile faded as she said that and just looked at her with two words in mind: 'Gold Digger'.

"Yes that's me. What do you want?" she said coldly.

The blonde, taken back by her coldness, asked, "Do you mind if we talked somewhere with a little more privacy?"

"Sure, why not? This way please," Jane said as she led the way to a private room in the bar.

As Jane was walking away with the blonde, a man from the group saw them and said in his drunken state, "Hey looks like Jane is getting some tonight!" as he laughed out loud.

Frost and Frankie looked at the direction that Jane was going and followed them quietly. The door to the private room closed quietly as the women went inside and the men outside listened quietly to their conversation.

When they got into the room, Jane gestured to the blonde to take a seat on the couch. The blonde sat on the far right of the couch near the door as Jane took a seat next to her.

Jane looked at the blonde with a cold stare. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about? And why are you here? I thought that the bar closed the piano lounge tonight?" Jane asked coldly.

The blonde looked at Jane with discomfort. "Your fiancée Petula hired me to play the piano tonight for your birthday and to give you back this." As she said that she took out a blue leather ring box from her purse and gave it to the brunette.

* * *

On the other side of the door the two men looked at each other in utter shock by what they'd just heard.

Frost was the first one to speak. "So your sister just got dumped. Ouch."

Instead of being disappointed Frankie murmured a small prayer of thanks for what just happened. He then turned to Frost and said, "Be quiet. I wanna know what else is going on." They both leaned against the door to hear the two women's conversation again.

* * *

Jane observed the blue leather box and opened it to see its contents. There she saw everything that should've been in there from the solitaire ring to the Certificate of Authenticity. She took out the ring and twirled it around her fingers. It was a solitaire ring with arches around the three carat stone and channel-set diamonds on each side of the band.

Instead of being disappointed, Jane just smirked. "Wow, you did a great job of giving this back," she said to the ring. The brunette looked up at the blonde and told her coldly. "No one told you to play tonight so why are you here?"

"Well because I was hired by Petula to play at your birthday party that's why I'm here and to give you back the ring," the blonde said honestly.

Jane eyed the blonde up and down then said to her, "Hm. Even if you're not that great of a gift I think you'll do." Eyeing the blonde up and down again with her intrigued stare, she continued, "Yeah, looking at your body it seems that it can be used."

The blonde looked at the brunette with shock and asked, "Wait, what exactly are you implying?"

Jane just looked at her and laughed. "Oh come on. You look pretty smart so you should know what I'm talking about." Jane said then smirked. "So tell me. What's your price?"

Although shocked and fueled with anger, the blonde remained calm. "I'm here to play piano not sell my body!" the blonde said as she looked directly into the brunette's big brown eyes.

Jane smirked again as she said that. "Ok then. You can play piano but without clothes on," the brunette said as the blonde glared at her.

"You're a sick bastard you know that right," the blonde said bitterly and got up from the couch towards the door.

As the blonde was walking away Jane yelled, "Five thousand, ten thousand, fifty thousand, hundred thousand!" as she got up from the couch and walked towards the blonde who stopped without turning around.

"One hundred thousand just to sleep with me for one night that's all, is it not enough?" Jane questioned. "Because I think that's your price."

The blonde turned around and yelled with fury, "Shut up right now!" Jane looked shocked at what the blonde had just told her. The blonde continued, "If you can't shut your mouth then put your money where your mouth is! Sick bastards like you will probably die from AIDs someday! Just remember that there will NEVER be a day where you can use your money to buy me!" With that she was about to walk away until the brunette pinned her onto the door.

Jane smiled at her. "Okay, that's fine but let me give you a kiss good night before you go." Jane inched her face closer and closer to the blonde until the blonde bit her shoulder.

Jane felt a jolt of pain on her right shoulder and clutched where the blonde had bitten, she then looked at the blonde who was now in tears and her clean bun that was now tangled, as she did the blonde hit her with her purse multiple times then opened the door.

As she did she saw two men outside of the door crouched down looking up at her. "Um, it's not what it looks like," they said sheepishly.

The blonde looked disgusted at what she had seen so far tonight. "Unbelievable! I'm surrounded by pigs!" Then she ran off.

The two men looked at Jane curiously who was still clutching her right shoulder.

She looked at them and yelled, "What are you two doing? GET HER! Damn, this hurts!" as she clutched her shoulder.

Frankie went to help Jane and gestured Frost to go after the blonde.

"Let me look at where she bit you sis." With that he rolled up the red polo sleeve and saw deep red bite marks on her shoulder blade. His eyes widen as he saw the marks. "Dang! You should go to the doctors or something! Looks like an animal bit you! I mean you might even have rabies!" he exclaimed then chuckled to himself.

Jane just glared at him. "Why were you two by the door anyway?" she asked.

Frankie just looked at her dumbfound and said, "Er, we were curious." He smiled sheepishly.

Jane just nodded her head in disapproval and turned her head towards where she pinned the blonde moments ago. There she saw something on the floor and went towards the object.

"Move aside peeping tom," she said as she pushed her brother aside.

There she saw an abstract flowing silver brooch on the floor and picked it up. It was a small, silver and yet elegant brooch with its halves intertwined.

* * *

As Frost went after the blonde, she was shouting curses at him from bastard to what not.

When they got to the parking lot, Frost tried to calm the blonde down. "Miss, please calm down. I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding. Now let's go back inside and talk."

The blonde looked at Frost in disbelief. "MISUNDERSTANDING? Misunderstanding my ass! She pinned me down and you expect me to calm down!" she scoffed. "You guys are just rich sick bastards you know that right!" she threw one of her ballet flats at him as she got into her car and drove off.

Frost picked up the shoe and asked himself, "Frost what did you get yourself into?" Then he went back inside the bar.

* * *

When Frost got back to the private room the two Rizzolis looked at him with Jane being the first one to speak. "So did you get her?" Jane questioned.

Frost just shook his head "No, but I got her shoe," he said as he showed her one of the black flats.

Frankie laughed. "You just got her shoe? What did you do, drag her?"

Frost glared at him. "No, she threw it at me when she was cussing me out."

Frankie lips pursed in a silent _ouch._

Jane became frustrated. "Frost I want you to find out everything about her. I want her name, where she lives, where she works, who she works for, her family, everything! I also want you to find out what her price is!" she ordered as she ruffled her dark hair.

Frost just looked at her with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

* * *

After the party was over with Jane went back to her condo with Frankie and Frost.

As they got to the door of her condo, Frankie spoke first. "Hey, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later at work," he said as he gave Jane a goodnight hug.

Jane hugged her brother back and smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Goodnight." With that Frankie left and there were only Jane and Frost left.

"Come on. Let's go in." Jane gestured for Frost to come inside.

As they got into the condo, Jane put the two objects on the living room table and sat on the couch pondering what happened hours ago as she closed her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Frost asked with concern in his voice.

Her eyes were still closed but she responded as she exhaled deeply. "Just thinking, that's all."

"You're thinking about that woman, huh? You've been thinking about her all evening."

Jane smirked this time. "No, she doesn't mean anything at all to me."

Frost chuckled. "Yeah, Petula seems more important than her but how are you going to fix it?" He looked at her.

Jane opened her eyes to look at Frost. "Wait, how did you know?" she questioned him, then it hit her. "You two heard everything. Can't you two give a girl some privacy?"

"You know what how about you give her a call and apologize to her for whatever you did to piss her off."

"Damn it. Fine." She got her cell phone out and dialed a number "Hello? Is Petula there she's not picking up her phone? Oh, thank you. Yes. Goodnight." With that she hung up the phone.

"So? How did it go?"

"Her mom said that she's asleep but I already know what to do to cheer her up. Women like her are easy to please." With that she gestured Frost to leave, and he did.

There she sat and looked at the objects that were on her table. She picked up the brooch and twirled it around her fingers. As she did, she had flashbacks from the sound of the piano that was playing earlier which earned her a smile, then to the image of the blonde biting into her shoulder which she frowned upon.

She stopped twirling the brooch and looked at it.

"You know what? I can't wait to see you again. I hope you're not a gold digger. Goodnight." as she touched the brooch gingerly. Then she set it down on the table again and went to bed.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Love it, Hate it, should I continue? Who knows? Comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, check chapter 1.

AN: Thank you again madeleine68 for checking grammars errors and everything else.

AN2: Thank you everyone for reading the story and enjoying it so far.

AN3: Thank you for the awesome reviews, story alerts, favorite author, and author alerts.

AN4: Wow, waiting for a week is agonizing huh?

AN5: I know you guys are tired of seeing Jane but don't worry you guys will see Maura more in the next chapter.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Jane groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off and it didn't help that the Twilight Zone theme was playing on her phone either. She reached over to turn off the alarm and answered her phone.

"Yeah Ma?" she said, her voice dry and scratchy from the lack of sleep.

"Young lady! Do you know what time it is?" Angela said loudly and Jane could have sworn that her mother was glaring at her through the phone.

Jane looked at her clock. "Er, it's six in the morning," she answered as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Well, get up and come over here! I'm making breakfast," she ordered.

Jane yawned loudly. "When don't you make breakfast."

"What did you just say?" her mother asked in a loud voice.

Startled, Jane answered, "Nothing. Nothing, Ma. Be there in an hour."

As she was about to hang up, her mother continued talking. "Wait! So Frankie said that…"

Jane couldn't take it anymore and put the phone down to grab something that made noise. She looked around where she sitting and saw a candy wrapper on the bedside table. She picked up her phone and crunched the candy wrapper close to the microphone.

*CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH*

"Hello? Jane, are you there? Hello?"

"Ma, I can't hear you! What did you say? Hellooo,"

*CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH*

"Jane can you hear me? Janeee?"

"Ma? Hellooo. Never mind. Bye." With that she hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Hey, Frost, come pick me up in thirty minutes. Thanks." Then she got herself ready for the day.

* * *

An hour later, Jane arrived in Brooklyn, there she saw the house she was looking for, a typical brown two storey house with a front yard that had a stone walkway and a driveway with a garage. Jane and Frost got out of the black BMW Sedan, then they went toward the house and before they could knock on the door it was opened by another person.

Angela looked at the two as she opened the door. "Why are you guys out there instead of in here? Come on in; breakfast is getting cold," she said as she pulled the two inside.

As Jane and Frost took a seat at the dinner table, they saw both Frank Senior and Frank Junior at the table as well.

As Frank looked up from the newspaper he was reading he smiled at the two. "Morning, Darling. Morning, Barry."

"Morning, Dad," Jane said with a smile.

"Morning, Mr. Rizzoli," Frost said warmly.

Angela came back from the kitchen with two mugs in her hands and gave one to Jane and Frost, then took a seat next to Frank.

"Thanks," they both said.

"So let's see what we have here." Jane said as she observed the table. There she saw toast, scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon, butter and jam. As she finished observing what was on the table, she quickly picked up a piece of toast and buttered it on one side, put jam on the other side, then folded it and took a bite.

Frankie looked at her in disgust. "Ew! Tell me again why you do that?"

Jane glared at Frankie and replied with her mouth full, "Because it's salty, sweet, and crunchy."

Angela looked at her two kids then fixed her eyes on Jane. "Jane, what happened to your phone? I couldn't hear you; all I heard was static."

Jane looked up at her mother and replied, "I don't know Ma. Maybe I had a bad signal."

The older Rizzoli accepted the answer and continued, "Anyway Frankie over here said that you were playing rough with someone. A woman in fact." She said it more as a question than a statement and looked at her daughter.

Now all eyes were on Jane and she looked at Frankie with a death glare as she questioned, "Really, he said that?"

"He was both drunk and sober last night that he was rambling on about how you manhandled a pianist in a room," Angela answered in a disapproving voice. "And that she also fought back enough that she bit you."

Jane turned her face to her mother and replied with a chuckle, "Well, it's not like we got far or anything. So I wouldn't worry about it, Ma. I mean, she looks like a gold digger so I just did what I thought seemed right. You know throw money at her and all. I mean, that's what gold diggers want, money." She shrugged and went back to her food.

Angela couldn't believe what her daughter was saying and said in a stern voice, "Well, if she was a gold digger, I don't think she would've fought back but she did so that implies that she wasn't a gold digger. Another thing, Jane, you should NEVER do that to a woman. NEVER. Even if she was a prostitute you should never do that. A woman has the right to say no, no matter what job she has."

"Yeah but Ma-" Jane said, but she was interrupted by her mother.

Angela, who was now fuming with anger said, "And I don't want that Petula girl as my daughter-in-law. She has no manners. She's not polite at all, she's a party girl, she doesn't work, and she . . . she . . . Agrh! I am so angry right now. All because of you. Can't you choose someone else? Anyone else but her? I don't care if the woman has a middle class job or a good job. I just want someone who can take care of you and someone who can learn how to do regular household chores without telling the maid to do it. I DON'T WANT HER AT ALL!" she shrieked, gasping for breath after her long speech.

Jane who was now terrified looked at her father for help.

Frank saw Jane and replied, "I agree with your mother. I also don't want her as a Rizzoli."

Jane looked at the two older Rizzolis and answered back as quickly as possible. "Okay, okay. You guys win. I'm not going to marry her alright. She already gave me back the ring."

The two Rizzolis looked relieved when they heard the news.

Jane was about to continue but her phone was playing the Mortal Kombat Game Over Arcade theme.

"Well, speaking of her, it's her mom," she said as she got up to take the call outside. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jane. Are you busy this morning?"

"No ma'am, I'm not. Did you need something?"

"Yes I would like to talk to you. Would you meet me at Caffé Vittoria?"

"Yes, I will, Mrs. Nero. Yes, I'll see you there in twenty minutes. Goodbye." With that she went back inside.

"What did she want?" Frank asked.

"She wants to meet me and talk. I'll see you guys later. Come on, Frost, let's go. Thanks for breakfast, Ma."

When Jane and Frost got into the car, Jane asked, "Did you bring what I told you to bring?"

Frost nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, here it is." He took out a manila folder and handed it to Jane.

"Thanks. Let's go."

* * *

Jane arrived at the small café with her coat in her arms, and then she saw a petite woman in her late forties or early fifties wearing designer clothing sitting at the corner of the café. The woman saw Jane and gestured her to sit with her, which Jane did.

As Jane took a seat across the woman, the woman asked, "So you must be wondering why I brought you here today, right?"

Jane looked at her and answered back, "Yes Mrs. Nero, I was wondering why you wanted to talk to me. Is Petula alright?" she asked causally.

"Yes, she's fine. I take it that you got your ring back," she said as Jane glared at her.

"Yes, I did. Whatever you want to say, please just say it," Jane said coldly.

Mrs. Nero gave her a stern look and asked, "When are you going to stop partying and leave those girls alone?"

Jane just sat there silently and continued to glare at her.

Mrs. Nero continued, "Is this a difficult question for you to answer, Jane?"

Jane glowered at her and answered, "That's my problem, not yours. So please stay away from this."

"But it's Petula's problem. What if you got something, then what will my daughter do? " Mrs. Nero asked loudly.

Jane smirked then folded her arms together and answered, "But I know how to protect myself."

Mrs. Nero, now irritated, said, "But there will be times when you can't protect yourself."

Jane chuckled. "Well then, you can just say that I'm all out of luck then." She smirked to herself.

Mrs. Nero mouth went wide in shock. "Jane you-" she said, but she was interrupted.

Jane waved a hand in her face and said sternly, "Stop it! In the past I did whatever your daughter wanted and now she won't listen to me. What good is that? You want me to a pushover and let her do whatever she wants? You want her to go party every night and go screw some random person, while I stay home and work? Is that what you want? If you are here to talk about me then you go talk to your daughter instead." Her voice had a bitterness to it.

Mrs. Nero looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? What about my daughter? " she asked.

Jane looked at her and smirked. "Really, you don't know? Your daughter has been seeing someone else when she was partying too hard. That's why she gave me back my ring. You really think that I would go partying and waste my time when I could work to improve the company?"

The older woman looked at her in disbelief and said, "That's not true. She would never do anything as despicable as that."

Jane just shook her head and said, "You don't believe it, do you? Fine, then, I hope this proves it." She took out a manila folder from the coat that she'd been holding earlier and gave it to the woman.

The older woman grabbed the folder and opened it and she saw multiple photos of her daughter with another person, that other person being a tall Caucasian man. As she flipped through the photos she saw the two touching each other intimately at restaurants, parties, parks, and lastly at doors to a motel. With that she dropped the folder and pictures as the realization hit her.

Shocked as she was, she said to Jane slowly, "I'm…I'm so sorry about this. I don't know what to say. I'm so embarrassed right now. I can't show my face to your parents now." She covered her face with her hands.

Jane felt horrible showing the woman the photos but what else was she going to do when something happened to Petula and she was to be blame when she didn't do anything? Jane then grabbed the photos and put them back in the folder. After that she put her hands on top of the woman reassuringly and said, "Mrs. Nero I am truly sorry that you had to see those but please don't blame Petula for this. It wasn't her fault that she went to another person. It was my fault because I work so late and barely have time for her that she's like this. So please don't blame this on her and don't tell her about this either. She probably is guilty for doing this that she gave back the ring and called off the engagement."

The older woman looked up at Jane and said between her sobs, "Thank you. You won't do anything with the photos, right?"

"No. No, I'm not. I don't want the public to know anything, so this is just between us. That's all. Goodbye, Mrs. Nero, I have to go." With that she left the woman in the café and went to her car.

"How did it go?" Frost asked curiously as Jane got into the car.

Jane looked at him from the backseat and answered, "Enough that the engagement is off permanently."

"Oh…so where are we going?" Frost asked.

"Work. Where else?" she grumbled.

"Alright. Then work it is," he said as he turned on the engine of the BMW.

"Wait!" Jane ordered as Frost started the engine. "Here, take this." She took out a blue ring box and gave it to Frost.

Frost eyes widened when he saw the box. "Whoa, Jane no. I'm not going to take that. That's expensive. You should return it or something," he said as Jane shoved it at him.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Frost I'm not going to return that ring because it's just embarrassing to return a ring you brought for someone. So why can't I give it to you to give to your girlfriend? I know you have been looking for one, so why not take this one? I'm sure that she will like it. Plus she's a good person. She deserves a good ring to match her personality," she assured him.

Frost shook his head. "No, Jane. I want a ring that I can give to her with what I earned not what someone gave me. Plus what if it doesn't fit?" he questioned her.

Jane just chuckled. "Barry you did earn it. You earned it because you're my friend and if it doesn't fit her then just go get it resized. It's simple as that. Come on, Barry. Take it, please," she said, giving him her best puppy eyes.

Frost just laughed and said, "Okay Jane. I'll take it. Thanks." He took the box and put it on the passenger seat. "Anything else you want to say before we leave?" he asked.

Jane thought for a few moments and asked, "Did you do what I asked you to do for me last night?"

Frost looked at her with his eyes wide and said, "It's barely been twenty four hours and you expect me to find everything about her?"

Jane snapped her fingers and pointed at Frost. "Hey hey hey! I just wanted to know how far you got, that's all. Jeeze. "she said.

"Well, first of all her name is Maura Isles." Frost said.

Jane smirked. "'Maura? What kind of name is that? Alright continue."

Frost continued, "She works as a pianist at a restaurant during the night with a band and she's a biology teacher at a public high school."

Jane chuckled and said, "She must eat a lot to have two jobs. Continue."

Frost gave Jane a 'what 'look and said, "That's not enough? You want more?"

Jane glared at Frost and ordered, "I said continue!"

Frost sighed and said, "She already has a girlfriend."

Jane's smile faded and was replaced with a frown as well as surprise on her face.

Frost continued "She's a soldier named Truda and she-" he said as he was interrupted by Jane.

"I heard enough. Let's go," she ordered and they drove off.

* * *

Somewhere at a Boston high school a biology teacher was grading papers during her free period.

"There. That's the last of them," Maura said as she finished grading the last test. She breathed deeply and sat back in her chair.

As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think about the previous night. She couldn't believe that a beautiful and educated person like Jane Rizzoli would do something like that but then again she should've known something like this would happen since she got burned once. Damn, she hated the rich.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Her thoughts were interrupted since someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she said with her eyes closed.

"Miss Isles?" a soft voice said that could only belong to one person.

Maura smiled and answered, "Yes Jenny?" Then she opened her eyes to look at the girl who was standing across from her desk.

"It's about my parent teacher conference on Thursday. I was wondering if I could bring my cousin in. Do you think it's possible?" Jenny asked nervously.

Maura looked at the girl and replied, "Well it depends if they're at the legal age and if they're your legal guardians."

The girl looked up at Maura and said excitedly, "Really? That's it?"

Maura smiled and replied, "Yes, that's it. I'm surprised you're even asking since you're one of my star pupils." She chuckled then asked, "Is this the cousin you told me about? The one that treats you like a younger sister and all?"

Jenny smiled brightly and answered, "Yeah, that's her alright. I can't wait for the two of you to meet each other."

"I can't wait either since you praise her so much. I guess I'll just have to wait three more days then," Maura said eagerly.

*RING RING RING*

"That's the bell. You better get your stuff ready since class is about to start," she said to the girl.

A few minutes went by then the bell rung again and she started class.

Maura walked in front of the room and said, "Alright class. I just finished grading your test and I have to say that I'm not proud of it because you guys are in AP Biology but the process of learning is to learn what we don't know or understand. So we're going to go over what we don't understand. Is everybody okay with that?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Yes!" everybody said together.

"Okay then. Let's start with question number three since mostly everyone missed that."

* * *

As Jenny got into her room from school she lay on her bed on her stomach and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" said a distracted woman's on the other line.

"Hey, it's Jen. Are you doing anything Thursday?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I want you to go to the parent teacher conference with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to meet my teachers and I want you to see how I'm doing in school. Okay, well I just want you to meet _a_ teacher, that's all, but still."

"Can't my parents take you?"

"But I want you to go, please. Pretty please."

Jenny could picture her cousin making a 'I give up' look right now as she replied back.

"Oh all right I'll make sure I don't have anything else to do that day."

Jenny squealed when she heard that and said excitedly, "Thank you so much Jane! I can't wait for you to meet my favorite teacher! Ok, bye," With that she hung up and had the biggest smile on her face.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Angela opened the door and smiled at Jenny before saying, "Sweetie, I made you a snack. Come down and have a few bites before you do your homework okay?"

Jenny looked at her aunt and replied, "Thank you Auntie. I'll go now so I can walk with you too and tell you what just happened. She got up and walked hand in hand with Angela.

She couldn't wait until Thursday.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Love it, Hate it, Don't know? Want more? I want to know what you think so please review. Yes you too anonymous reader. (Giving puppy eyes)

AN2: After uploading chapter 2 and reading the reviews I'm going to do some thinking about how to put everything together because I don't want this to be a jumble mess and waste your time reading this fic. It won't be long or at least I hope it's not long. If you want to say something please PM me. Thank you for understanding.


	3. You!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all know.

AN: Thank you madeleine68 for checking grammars errors and everything else.

AN2: Anyone miss me? lol. Because I miss all of you.

AN3: Wow, can't believe it's been four months since my last update.

AN4: So this is for all of you and for the person who's turning 21 this month but I don't know your birthday so...Happy Early Birthday, Happy Birthday, and Happy Belated Birthday.

AN5: By the way when you see Petula think of Gemma Arterton.

* * *

Somewhere in Boston, a plump petite woman in her late seventies was sweeping the wooden floor in the chilly afternoon until something caught her attention.

"Huh? Why is there a flat missing?" she said to herself and as she was looking for the other half Maura came down the stairs.

"What are you doing, Granny?" she asked while putting on her shoes.

The old woman looked at her. "What am I doing? Well, sweeping, of course, and since you're here, what happened to your shoe?"

"I'm wearing them, am I not?"

"No, no, not those. This one," she said as she showed the blonde the black flat.

As she was staring at the flat her eyes widened when the realization hit her – it was the black flat she'd lost days ago.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" the woman asked, tilting her head.

Maura hesitated and decided to make something up. "Oh, I must've lost it at the parking lot when I was carrying my stuff to the car."

The woman accepted the answer and continued sweeping.

"Granny, you shouldn't push yourself too hard, you should rest. Here, let me do it," Maura said in a worried tone to the woman who was only a couple inches shorter then she was.

The woman looked up with one of her eyebrow raised. "Rest? What is it going to do? It's not going to make me young again or stronger. I have to do something to keep myself company when you're at work and when your Aunt Helen is doing the errands for me. And don't you take that broom away from me, young lady! Go to work already. You're going to be late for the parent teacher conference."

Maura just stared at the woman like a teenager being lectured. "Okay, okay. You win. I won't take your broom. I'll see you later," she said, and gave the woman a peck on the cheek.

The front door opened and a middle aged woman with brown hair looked at the old woman and said, "Mom, it's time for you to take your medication." With that she guided the woman towards the kitchen and came back to see Maura.

"Aunt Helen," Maura said as she looked at the woman.

"Yes sweetheart?" the woman said, looking at the blond with a smile.

"Did I get anything in the mail?" she asked, full of hope.

Knowing the look the blonde gave her, the woman replied sadly, "Maura, darling, it's been twenty years. She's not going to come back. Just forget about her and move on without her. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful, educated, and kind hearted. Something your mother never was."

"I know but…but I just want to hope that she's coming back," the blonde said sadly. "But you know what? I have you and Granny, and I turned out just fine. Perhaps it is time to leave it behind, right. I mean I'm already thirty years old and she's never been here at all. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later." With that she gave the woman a hug and left.

* * *

"Argh! I can't believe I even agreed to come to this parent teacher conference or whatever you call it!" the frustrated brunette exclaimed as she put both of her hands on her head. "Oh, and that guy keeps trying to impress to me. Dude, read my lips. I. DON'T. CARE."

The teenager just smiled to herself and said, "Jane, be nice. That 'dude' is my principal, Mr. Grant. I think he likes you."

The tall brunette just looked at her and was about to say something until she saw the hand waving in her face.

"Janie, I'm just joking around with you. Calm down, will you?" the girl said.

Jane pretended to be mad at Jenny and slowly walked away from her. Jenny just smirked, knowing that Jane was playing the 'I'm mad at you but I'm just joking with you' card.

"Well, two can play that game," Jenny said to herself and stood where she was with her hands in her face.

As Jane was walking away, she expected to see Jenny running to her and apologizing so she turned her back to see the girl running towards her but instead she saw her with her hands in her face just standing there.

Jane walked back to the girl and mumbled, "Oh, shit. What did I do?"

Jane approached the girl and hugged her, whispering apologizes to her. "I'm so sorry, Jenny. Please don't cry, Jen. You know I hate seeing you upset."

Jenny just looked up with her big brown puppy eyes and asked with a sob, "You're not mad at me?"

Jane just smiled at her and said, "You dork, I'm not mad at you. I was just joking around, okay? I won't stay mad at you I promise." As she gave the girl a big sisterly hug and chuckled to herself.

Jenny pulled away and smiled widely. "Ha! Got you! Who's the sucker now!" she said excitedly and ran towards the stairs.

"Come on, we still have one more to go!" Her voice echoed through the empty hallway.

Jane just stood there, baffled at what just happened. Her facial expression went from playful, confusion, to realization. Her eyes widened and she chased after the girl. "You little punk! I'm going to get you!"

* * *

Maura Isles was sitting in her chair, waiting for the next conference to take place, and decided to kill time by surfing the internet.

She opened the homepage and saw the latest entertainment news: _Which bachelorette is back on the market? Find out by clicking the link below._

Her inner self was debating whether or not she should click the link or not. "Checking who the bachelorette is won't hurt. I mean it's not like I know them and it's definitely not cheating," and click she did as it brought her to the page.

Maura facial expression went from curiosity to shock as her mouth was wide open from what she just read.

The bachelorette that was back on the market was...Jane Angela Rizzoli.

Talk about curiosity killing the cat.

"Bachelorette huh. Guess she really did get dumped by that woman," she said softly. "I can't believe I feel sorry for her even the stunt she pulled."

* * *

_Echoes of applause and praise were coming to a halt when the jazz band finished playing for the night. As Maura got done packing her things and was about to leave someone tapped her on her shoulder._

_What she saw was a tall beautiful woman with an olive complexion but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes showed arrogance and ruthlessness._

_"Excuse me, Miss. I saw that you were playing the piano and I have a request for you," she said, phrasing it as a demand instead of a question. _

_Maura ignored the rudeness from the other woman and said, "I'm sorry but we're-" But she was interrupted when the woman continued._

_The woman glared down at Maura and said, "Listen here. I'm not here to listen to you playing in your little band. I'm here because I want you to do a simple job for me. Trust me, it's not illegal." As she pulled out a blue box and handed it to Maura, she said, "I want you to give this to my ex fiancée to be. Tell her it's over between us. Can you do that?" she asked._

_Maura just looked at the woman and was about to decline but the woman continued anyway._

_"Anyway my name is Petula Nero and my fiancée is Jane Rizzoli. You're going to play at her birthday and give this to her. I already set everything up and here's the address. Oh, and trust me I'll know if you're there or not. So make sure you're there, Miss," she said with her icy attitude and handed Maura the address and an envelope. With that she left._

_Maura just stood there, fuming. She was being treated as a servant girl doing her master's bidding. She went outside to chase after the woman but as she did she saw the woman wrapping her arms around a man. Instead of calling out to the woman, she just stood there and looked at the man. The man seemed familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint it. Her gut told her to forget about it and just leave._

_As she was walking to her car, she realized that the woman she just 'talked' to was the daughter of the Nero family. The family that owned all the docks in Boston and had strong connections to the community. _

_As she looked at the contents of the envelope she saw about five grand inside. She gasped at the amount and thought to herself that the woman must really want to say it's over to give five grand to a total stranger. Either the fiancée was a total nut job or a lunatic. She just shook her head and decided to get it over with hoping that the fiancée wasn't a nut job._

_

* * *

_

Maura's facial expression darkened and she murmured, "What a bitch that woman is. Thank goodness I won't have to see her again."

"Now since I'm already here I might as well read what the rest has to say about the grouchy woman."

_Name: Jane Angela Rizzoli_

_Job Occupation: President of Fortuna Investments _

_Wealth invested in technology and finances._

"Well, that's interesting. Whatever; I've got better things to do," she said to herself.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"Oh, that must be them," she said and went to go open the door.

* * *

"Jane I promise you're going to like her. She is a millions times better then the 'Bitch'. She's nice, sweet -" she said but was interrupted by Jane's hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Let's get this over with," the brunette said with a huff.

(Creak)

"YOU!" both women said aloud pointing their fingers at each other.

* * *

AN: Mahahahahaha! Now that is evil. lol. Tell me what you think. :)

AN2: I've been gone for a while, anyone know any good R&I ff to read? PM me or write it in the review.


	4. Books, Anger, Fear

Disclaimer: After this chapter I'm just going to stop with the disclaimer. I mean we all know who it belongs to.

AN: Well it's good to be back and thank you for being patient.

AN2: Thanks madeleine68 again.

AN3: Well happy reading.

* * *

"YOU!" both women said out loud, pointing their fingers at each other.

Hearing this, the teenager grinned like there was no more tomorrow, unable to contain her excitement.

"You two know each other?" Jenny asked, managing not to squeal in excitement.

"NO!" Maura said at the same time as Jane said, "YES!"

Maura glared at Jane with daggers in her eyes but the brunette ignored it and simply said, "What we meant was that, no, we don't know each other but yes, we would like to know more about each other," as she looked into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes, wishing she was six feet under. "Isn't that right Miss…?"

The blonde glared at Jane but said in a calm voice, "Isles. Maura Isles. And you are? " she asked coldly while trying to remain civil.

This made the brunette smirk. "Jane Rizzoli," she said as she extended her hand out to the blonde.

The blonde pretended to cough, covering her mouth with her hand. "How about we talk inside the classroom?" She ushered the two inside without shaking the brunette's hand.

This made Jane even more interested in the blonde.

She thought to herself, "Hm, I like this. Something I have to work for. This should be fun." She walked past the Maura and behind Jenny, who was enjoying herself.

As Maura closed the door behind her, she gestured for the two cousins to sit at a small round table in the back while she went to get the paper work.

As the blonde went away, Jane looked around the room and saw that the room was filled with about thirty-five desks, including a teacher's traditional desk.

As the two sat down, Jenny whispered to Jane, "Told you she's hot," with her signature grin.

The older woman just looked at her with one of her eyebrows raised and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, hot for a teacher, that is. By the way, why do I have a feeling this was all a setup? Oh, wait, this is a set up." Jane pinched Jenny's cheek.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it or I'm telling," she said in a childish voice as she tried to pull Jane's hand away. The woman just smirked and instead of stopping, she continued with not just the left cheek but also the right one with her other hand.

"Aw, is little Jen-Jen not enjoying this? Aw, your cheeks are so plump, I Just want to pinch them all day." She continued with the teasing and Jenny squirmed.

"Okay, okay. You win. I give up, please, just stop," the teenager said, giving Jane her best puppy face. Jane stopped with her teasing but didn't let go of the Jenny's cheek. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, but hold on," she said as she gave Jenny one last pinch on the cheeks.

* * *

While the two cousins were joking around with each other, they didn't notice that Maura had been watching the whole time. Watching Jane tease Jenny in such a playful manner made her smile, not because it was funny but because it made her see a different side to Jane. She didn't see a cold, demanding, heartless woman; instead she saw a warm, funny, family loving woman.

Perhaps the brunette wasn't as horrible as she'd imagined, judging from what was in front of her, but that still doesn't make her any less bitter about what happened a week ago.

As she thought of this she shook her head and said to herself, "Why are you looking at those two? Chop, chop, Isles. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you get to leave and the sooner you'll no longer see her face."

Right when she said that, her eyes met Jane's. Sparkling hazel eyes met dark chocolate brown. Time seemed to slow down just for a moment.

"Wait, time doesn't slow down. I must be having a migraine," she thought to herself and took a moment to compose herself.

* * *

As the blonde composed herself, Jane just stared in amusement. She found it adorable that the good teacher was having a hard time being around her. After she was done teasing Jenny, she looked up and noticed Maura. She could have sworn time stopped when she stared into the beautiful hazel eyes but it ended all too soon as the blonde sat down with them.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she said, opening her grade book. "Jennifer is doing quite well. Her grades are outstanding, she works well with others, and she also-"

"Excuse me, Miss Isles?" Jenny said.

"Yes?"

"May I go use the restroom?"

Maura blinked. "Well, of course you may," she replied. With that, Jenny left and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Jenny left, something hit her. She, Maura Isles was alone with Jane Rizzoli. Alone, as in just the two of them. Together. "Damn it!" she muttered under her breath. "Why now? Why? Why? Why?" her inner self said. "Wait, alone! Oh, no, that's not good." With that on her mind she got up and was about to leave the table until a hand grabbed her arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the brunette asked with her signature smirk.

Maura glared at her without losing her composure and replied, "Grades, what else am I going to do? Sit around and harass people all day? "

Jane pretended to look hurt at the replied, "Ouch, and I thought we were getting along fine." With that she tightened her grip on the blonde's arm and moved closer to her.

From bitter, hateful, and strong to sweet, playful, and weak, Maura leaned closer to Jane and whispered in her ear, "Help me carry the heavy biology books and I'll reward you."

The brunette was caught off guard by the change in Maura and knew something was up but was distracted by the whisper in her ear.

Composing herself, she replied, "All right, I can help you. Where are the books?"

"Right behind me on the bookshelf. I need them on the table, right here."

"How many?"

"About six."

"Six?"

"Yes, just six."

The brunette nodded and brought the books from the shelf to the table. "Wow, I almost forgot how heavy the books can be."

"No one told you to carry all six."

"I know, but I wanted to. Now where is that reward?"

The blonde smiled sweetly at her and untied her bun. "Close your eyes"

* * *

Jane's instincts were screaming at her to not close her eyes but the way the blonde said it sounded so utterly sexy that she couldn't help herself.

*CLUNK* There went an echo across the room as the book 'fell'.

Jane's eyes were wide open as she felt pain throbbing in her right foot and bit her lip so as not to yell in agony. Another book 'fell' and this time it was her left foot that was in pain.

'Thanks a lot, now I hate you for being so damn heavy,' she thought to herself about the books she just carried a while ago.

She looked at the blonde who was now smirking and holding another book with her hands.

Maura said mockingly, "Oh, I am truly sorry about that, my hands slipped. Let me help you." With that, she dropped another book but this time it hit the floor.

Jane grabbed Maura, holding her in her tight grip. "I didn't know you liked to play games," she whispered. "It's all right though. I can play too."

* * *

Maura knew she had to get away. "What the heck is taking Jennifer so long to use the damn restroom?" She knew she needed to do something quick.

As she struggled to get away the angry brunette, she lost her balance and both women fell onto the ground with Jane on the bottom and Maura on top.

They just laid there for a while, stopping to take everything in. Both women were quiet.

Jane flipped the blonde over so she was now on top. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she asked in a stern voice.

"What's wrong with me?" Maura scoffed. "I should be the one asking you that. You think you can come here and make me another one of your play things? Sorry, brat, but I'm not one of your gold diggers. I'm sure you'll find one eventually."

Maura's comment didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, as she now had both hands on the teacher's face and was looking straight at her. "I'd be careful if I were you, Miss Isles, because I might not be able to control my actions."

The blonde didn't lose her composure even as she was being held down. She simply replied, "Do something, then. I dare you. Show me that the person that Jenny looks up to isn't who she really is said to be."

* * *

Jane looked at Maura and her anger slowly went away. Now all she could think was how one person could make her so angry when she was always so calm and collected. She never got mad at Petula, but then again, she never really bothered to care about her. It seemed that everything had been thrown upside down. She didn't know what to think of it.

Maura looked at Jane, her anger also melting away. It had been a while since she felt this anger inside of her, not since he got up and left. It had been years but the scar was still there. Why was the fear coming back? It shouldn't be back because she had Truda already, but why? Nothing made sense and she doesn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," both women said at the same time while staring at each other.

Jane got up from the floor and gave her hand to the blonde. Maura rejected her help and got up herself.

"Look-" they said together again

"Never mind." The two are quiet.

*CREAK*

As the door opened, Jenny came in like her jolly self but quickly felt the tension that was in the room.

Maura cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, Miss Rizzoli, for taking the time to come here today and check on Jennifer's progress," and she held out her hand.

Jane took her hand and replied, "Yes, thank you. Pleasure meeting you, Miss Isles. "

Jenny took this as her cue and said with a smile, "Goodbye, Miss Isles. I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"Thank you. You two ladies have a good weekend also."

With that they went their own way.

* * *

THE END!

Just kidding! Review please I would love to hear you thoughts.


	5. Back To Our Not So Normal lives

AN: Hello everyone! I'm sure you are excited about this chapter! I am too. Sorry for the wait everyone.

AN2: Again thank you madeleine68 my beta reader, my wonderful readers and reviewers.

AN3: So far this chapter is the longest that I have written. Now shoo and enjoy.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Jenny asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hm? Sorry, did you say something?" Jane said.

She just rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, how's the weather today?"

"Sorry, could you repeat that again?"

She just glared at older brunette. "Never mind."

When they got home, they were both welcomed by a warm motherly voice. "Hello, girls. Everything all right?" Angela asked.

They nodded and Jane said, "Ma, I'm just dropping off Jenny here. I'm going back to work. Bye." She quickly left before her mother could say anything else.

"Guess some things never change," Jenny muttered, and with that she closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Jenny, darling, how was the conference?"

Jenny looked up at Angela. "Boring as usual. You know what I thought? I thought I did a great job by leaving my teacher with Jane, so they could hit it off. But when I got back from using the restroom the tension was so heavy that a knife could cut through it," she said, plopping her head down on the island.

Angela playfully hit the young girl's head and said, "Get your head off of my island!"

This made the teenager smile. She loved the relationship between her and her aunt. It was something she and her mother had never had together. Then again, it was something she and her parents had never had together.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Anytime. Just know that I'm here for you, all right?"

Jenny just nodded her head and smiled as the older woman made a turkey sandwich and laid it next to her.

"You know what I'm confused about? You never used the restrooms at school before, so why now?"

Jenny laughed in defeat. "You caught me red handed. The only thing I did was walk around back and forth in the hallways, that's all."

"You know you should never leave Jane with another human being, right?"

"And by human being, that would mean a hot and single human being, right?"

"Yes, kiddo, that is correct, but can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you trying to set your teacher up with Jane?"

The girl looked at Angela and quickly turned to a clock to see the time. "Well, what do you know, I should be doing my homework. Can't forget homework now." Just as soon as she got up she quickly sat down as the older woman stared at her with her famous 'you better tell me' glare.

"Look I just want Jane to see that there are decent people out there. Not just cold hearted gold diggers. But I don't know what happened. I mean, my teacher is single, beautiful, and kind with just a hint of boldness to her. I don't know why the two can't get along."

Angela nodded. "Let me tell you something. You can't play matchmaker for everyone. Love has to come from within two people and you can't force the two together. If you do then in the end all you will ever get is regret when they inevitably start to resent each other, and you, for it. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Don't play matchmaker," Jenny said aloud, but to herself she said, '_Like that's ever going to happen_'.

* * *

Somewhere in a hospital, at that very moment, a blonde woman was talking to her lover, who was lying in bed. The woman combed her fingers through her lover's soft dark hair.

"I'm here, darling. I'm here to visit you just as I told you I would," she said. "Do you hear me? Everyone wants you to recover as soon as possible. I'm sure you will, you were always the one to never give up when everyone else did."

"Maura?"

She looked up and saw a woman with the same dark brown hair as her lover. Stress had aged her and the hope that was once in her eyes was starting to die. The silence between the two was awkward.

As the blonde was about to say something, the dark haired woman started first. "I was just talking to my real estate agent about selling my house and property to help my daughter's recovery."

"Oh, but then where are you going to live?"

"I will go live with my sister. She's just an hour away from here. It's nothing to worry about."

"You can come live with me and my family. I insist."

"Maura, that's really nice of you, but please. From everything to taking care of Truda to paying for the hospital bills, I don't know how to repay you. I don't even know what to do with myself. I'm ashamed, really."

"But you should know that Truda is someone important to me. I'm willing to do everything I can to help her. I want her to recover as much as you do. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for her to wake up," Maura said, taking her lover's hand. "Please don't leave, you have to wake up. Come back," she murmured to the woman on the bed.

Mrs. Summer looked at the blonde with sadness and pity. It had been a year that her daughter had been in a coma state after a reckless car accident.

She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to give reassurance and said gently, "Maura, please don't feel guilty about this. It's not your fault. What happened was never your fault. It was just bad timing."

The blonde bit back a sob. "But if we didn't have an argument when we were in the car then none of this would have happened. She would have seen the car coming and we could have avoided it. It's my fault, all my fault!" Maura's tears overflowed, and the harder she tried to hold them back, the louder her sobs became.3

* * *

_Monday afternoon_

_*RING* *RING* *RING*_

As the bell rang, students eagerly jumped from their seats to leave the classroom. That was especially true for the students in Miss Maura Isles' classroom. Today was certainly not a good day for the students and for Miss Isles. As students got up to rush for the door, there came a voice. A voice that made everyone hold on to one another as they waited for their teacher to call someone's name. At last a name was called and everyone left except that one person.

"Jennifer Montz, please come here," the teacher said sternly.

"Yes, Miss Isles?" Jenny said nervously.

"Just for future reference, please let me know who you are going to introduce me to."

"I'm sorry if this is rude to ask, but what happened?"

"_Nothing_ happened. You can go now. Here is your pass to your next class."

Jenny took the pass and left, wondering what on Earth had happened.

* * *

_Three months later_

On a chilly November night, an office was still well lit at Fortuna Venture. There was a man in his early thirties going through financial reports while sitting at his desk. Suddenly soft, cold, olive toned arms were wrapped around him. "Hello, darling. Working hard again, are we?" a voice purred in his ear.

Without taking his eyes off his paperwork, he said, "Well, my dear Petula, no work means no money." Then he stopped and looked at her. "How did you get up here anyway? I thought security was downstairs."

Petula smirked. "With a little help from my friend Benjamin."

The man smiled and gently caressed her cheek. Then he slowly moved toward her and whispered in her ear, "So what does the future Mrs. Garret Fairfield need?"

The woman grinned and sat down on his lap. "Well, I felt so lonely in bed without you on a Friday night. And here you are reading some boring papers."

"Yes, that's right. Is someone jealous?"

She scoffed. "Yes. I'm jealous that you're spending more time those papers than you do with me." She nuzzled his neck. "Why are you reading the reports like a novel? Is there some sort of mystery or comedy to it?"

"The report doesn't have much to it, but there's something hidden."

"Hidden?"

"Well, it has to do with the _president_."

She rolled her eyes. "That unimportant person? So what's going on?"

"Jane must be going insane. She's dropping her investments. If she's not insane, she must be drunk."

"But how can that be? I thought she was smart."

He smirked. "Right, she is. She probably went insane after you left her. You left her for someone who is your match. That someone is me."

She smiled playfully and pinched his nose. "If she keeps making all these bad decisions at the company's expense, why are you so happy? Why are you smiling?"

"Well, my dear, if that's the case, she will just be opening a path for me. I might be able to kick her down sooner then I thought. Why wouldn't I be happy about that?" They shared a wicked smile.

* * *

_The Next Morning _

"Good morning, everyone," Jane said as she sat down in her chair at the head of the conference table. She opened her folder. "Mr. Fairfield, do you have a proposal for us?"

"Yes," he said. "I apologize for being so impatient, but I didn't want to keep quiet about this." He folded his hands and looked at Jane. "I've just been wondering about your mental state the past year. During these months, and I'm sure all the board members must agree with me, that our president is behaving like a fool without any sense at all. Why is she selling these shares? Who knows what her reasons are? We could lose our investment. I'm sure I'm not the only one who suspects this. There must be others here that think like me, right?"

Murmurs filled the room.

Jane raised her hand to quiet the board members. She looked at the man and simply smiled. "Thank you for asking, Mr. Fairfield. But even if you hadn't, I intended on explaining." She looked around the conference table. "I let go of those stocks because their business plan didn't seem too profitable. I can assure you that I am doing everything with a clear mind. I'm not insane but others might not be able to keep up with me. So they just throw out accusations about me." She finished and looked at the man who was still grinning.

"Is that so?" he asked, then pretended to cough. "Do you realize that there is a rumor going around that our president has lost her mind? It could've been caused by what happened three months ago to finally make her lose her mind. What was it now? Oh, the day that our president was _let go_."

A loud sound was heard as Jane slammed her hands on the table, startling everyone. "Don't you dare bring up my personal life!"

"Well then, can you prove that your decisions were made with a clear mind?"

Jane sat down again. "In the past year, our biggest competitor has caught up with us in almost every aspect. We have to go a different route to maintain our image. The path I'm choosing to take is the right one. Most of us are familiar with it and if we do go down this path, our company will gain recognition. Yes, if we look at the figures, we could lose a lot of capital. But it would be around 10 to 15 million, not hundreds of millions as Mr. Fairfield said. It's worth it. It'll be worth it in the long run."

"Do you have a guarantee?" Garrett asked, knitting his brow.

Jane chuckled. "All I have is my confidence." She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in," Jane called from her desk.

The man entered Jane's office and flashed her a smile. "Hello, Jane."

"Good afternoon, Gabriel. Did you need something today?" she asked without looking away from the reports she was reading.

"I just wanted to talk about today's meeting," he said, closing the door.

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked up, waiting for him to continue.

He sat down across from her. "You just opened up a little and he attacks you like a mad dog with rabies. You're lucky, you know that?"

"How am I lucky?" she asked, a grim expression on her face.

"You're lucky he was too rash. If he was a little smarter, you'd be in trouble."

She nodded. "But we can't be too careless. Even if he isn't nearly as bright as he thinks he is, one hit could make us fall."

He smiled. "But you were able to hold yourself together today. It was good to see that." He reached over and gently placed his hand over hers.

Jane smiled back. "Thank you for being such a great friend, Gabe, but I'm fed up with all of this. I don't feel any better or worse. I feel like I'm playing a horrible game every day. I need some change in my life."

He chuckled. "Change? The great Jane Rizzoli needs change? Well, I think you need a love life. The good man upstairs knows that. What a way to shake things up."

His comment made her laugh and then all of a sudden an image of the blonde appeared in her mind, surprising her.

"Jane? Jane, can you hear me?" Gabriel asked, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well, that's good, then. I thought I lost you there for a moment. Is something wrong? You looked surprised all of a sudden."

"It's nothing really. Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be out for the rest of the day. Continue the meetings without me."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "But you never miss a meeting!"

"Is it wrong that I just want to take a break?"

"No, but it's definitely out of the ordinary. You've been acting strange since that _incident_." He folded his hands together and looked expectantly at Jane.

"You know I'm not going to cry my eyes out because someone left me to be with another woman. Or rather, to go leech off another woman. You know I didn't even like her. Everything was just business."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Never mind. I just need a break. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jane, take care of yourself. You need it." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Jane picked up the phone on her desk and hit the intercom.

"What can I do for you today, President?"

"Hey, Barry, get ready. We're going out for the rest of the day."

* * *

"Can you tell me what we're doing out here in the park?" Barry asked, popping open a can of soda.

"Enjoying a wonderful Monday afternoon," Jane said, directing him toward a bench and sitting down on it.

He sat down beside her. "Sure we are. I know you better than that, Jane. What is it that you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just a person who wants to enjoy a beautiful afternoon with my friend."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "What's the real story?"

Finally, Jane gave up. "Fine. I want to know more about _her_. You have any more information about her?"

He smiled. "I knew you wouldn't let this go. Where should I start? "

Jane tried to suppress her curiosity. "Wherever."

"You know what? I don't have anything on her. Sorry, but you're out of luck."

"Oh, come on. I know you have information when I need it. You always do."

Laughing to himself, Barry conceded. "You're right. I do. Why do you want to know more about her anyway? I thought your encounters with her were pretty painful."

Jane flinched at the thought of her past encounters with the blonde.

She glared at him. "Third time's the charm, isn't it?"

Raising his eyebrows, he said, "Yes, sometimes. Is Jane Rizzoli really in love?"

His question almost gave his boss a heart attack, but Jane quickly recovered herself and laughed it off. "No, Barry, I'm not. I'm asking because they said that third time is a charm so maybe if I meet her again I might just die. Let's face it, during my first encounter with her, I got bite on the shoulder that almost left a scar."

"Yeah, but only because you were being rough with her. She was just trying to defend herself."

"Okay, fine. But the second time she dropped books on me. Books that could kill someone."

It wasn't books she dropped on you. It was _a_ book. Get it? _A _book. One. And besides, she didn't stab you with it or anything. It just fell on your foot."

"Oh, come on! You're supposed to be on my side, not hers. For your information, the book didn't just fall, she purposely dropped it."

"Jane, I'm not taking anyone's side. So maybe she did drop the book on your foot. What are you going to do about it? Sue her for damaging property?"

"Goddamnit. Fine, whatever. I don't care. But what if third time is a charm and she kills me? What would you do then?"

Barry shook his head as if to clear it. "What is up with you and talking about getting killed? Do you want me to recommend a therapist?"

"What? No! No, no, are you insane? Why would I want that? It was just a hypothetical question."

"Fine, so what if you do get killed by the hot blonde pianist who threw a shoe at me? Well, you probably wouldn't be able to live to tell the tale."

"I think I might get hit by a car."

"Good luck then. Ready to leave?"

"No. Tell me what I want to know."

"As long as you're not stalking her or anything. Her name is Maura Isles. Her father died when she was young and her mother wasn't in the picture –"

"Wait, how young is young?"

"Seven months old."

"And I thought seven was a lucky number. Alright, continue."

"Mother wasn't in the picture. She lived with her grandmother, aunt, uncle, and a male cousin. The grandmother can't work anymore, so the aunt is taking care of her full time. The uncle is the only one working besides Maura."

"What do her uncle and her cousin do for a living?"

"The uncle does construction work and the cousin just does odd jobs here and there."

"That's it? Construction is all you have for me?"

"Yeah, that's it. He's probably a manger of some sort since the pay is steady. Sounds like a normal family to me, Jane."

"Barry, there's no such thing as a normal family."

"Well, I don't know what you consider normal, but they seem like a normal family to me."

"My definition of a normal family is having a mom, a dad, siblings that don't annoy you in any way, a golden retriever, and a house in the suburbs. Oh did I mention that the kids have great GPAs and are role models to other children? And the parents are always lovey dovey with each other and are great with their in-laws? Both parents have never faced any hardships and the list goes on and on and on. There is no such thing as a normal family, Barry. Every family is different, but the only thing that keeps a family together is love or if you're like the greedy people that I have worked with or dated in the past then money is the next best thing."

"Do you believe in love, Jane?" Barry asked.

"Of course I do. I love my family and my friends, and at times even my job."

"Yes, those are nice but what I meant was loving that one person. One person who can change your whole life and turn it upside down. Someone who you think you can be with forever."

"There's no such thing as forever. People die so there is no forever. I don't want to hear it anymore. Continue."

Knowing that pressing the subject would be futile, Barry continued providing Jane with the information she'd requested. "Like I told you before, she already has a girlfriend, but the girlfriend has been a coma for almost a year now."

"Wait, she's in a coma?"

"Yes, in a coma. It happened after an accident. I couldn't find out much about it, but it must have been pretty bad."

"What about the teacher?"

"Well, that's why she works two jobs, to support her family and help pay the hospital bills."

"No, I meant the accident. Was she hurt?"

"No, just some cuts and bruises."

"Alright. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No, that's all I have on her."

"Then let's go. I'm hungry. You want to grab some food?"

"Where?"

"I think I know a place."

* * *

As the waitress showed Jane and Barry to their table and got their orders in, Barry said in disbelief, "I can't believe you convince me to take you here."

"What's wrong? I can't enjoy a meal wherever I want to?"

"It's not that, but this is the place where she works."

"Yes, and why should that matter?"

"I just feel like you're stalking her."

"I am not. I'm just curious about her, that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

"What are you trying to prove here, Jane?"

"That money can buy people. Just another reason that loving another person in my position will never happen."

As they were talking, an older man walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Vince Korsak and I just want to let you know that it's an honor having you here today, Miss Rizzoli and Mr. Frost."

"Jane, this is Vince Korsak," Barry said. "He's the owner and the manager."

Jane got up and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Just then, a familiar figure walked through the doors of the restaurant and caught her attention. Jane gaped for a moment before remembering herself and turning back to Vince. "I'm truly sorry, Mr. Korsak. I don't mean to be rude."

He chuckled. "Oh, it's alright. I know I can lose people's interest real quick." He followed Jane's gaze and suddenly the realization hit him. "Now I understand. The person who just entered is one of the band players. Well, she plays the piano but she's nonetheless a very nice person. It's early for her to come in. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course. Thank you for your warm welcome."

As Vince walked away, Jane turned to Barry. "Well. third time and I'm still alive. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I'm sure she didn't see you. But when she does I'm sure you'll be a dead woman."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

After a couple minutes in silence, Jane said, "I don't think she could be faithful enough to be with one person."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Barry, her girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed somewhere and is probably never going to wake up. And I'm pretty sure she can't be faithful since people do have needs."

"Jane, you need to understand that some people have faith that their loved ones will come back from something as devastating as that and to be faithful also."

"That's impossible."

"Not when you're in love."

"I understand that. You're in love with your fiancée, but I just don't believe it. I'm sure she is screwing someone either from school, a bar, a club, wherever."

"How are we still friends?"

"I have no clue."

"I know that you're not the cold, heartless person you pretend to be. In fact, you're quite the opposite. And I have faith that one day you will be able to understand that love is a great thing to have."

"Thanks, Barry. For caring," Jane mumbled, suddenly ashamed of herself.

"Anytime."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence until Vince returned to ask them how their meal was going.

"Everything is great," Jane told him. "The service is wonderful and the food is delicious. Plus the owner gives a nice warm welcome to his guests."

"Why thank you, Miss. Rizzoli. And thanks to both of you for joining us today. I'm sorry for leaving in such a rush, but I've just found that my pianist isn't available to play this evening or for a couple of days. It's a shame really. I wanted you two to hear the band. It's jazz with a kick of classical music and everything else."

Barry handed Vince his card. "Perhaps another time, then, but can you tell me when she comes back so I will get a chance to listen to them?"

"Of course. I will let you know, and thank you again for stopping by."

* * *

_Later that week…._

As the board members sat down around the conference table, everyone stared at Gabriel, demanding answers.

"Mr. Dean, what's the emergency that made you call us here today?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, what is the emergency?" another man said.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen," Gabriel said as he stood in front of the group, "let me explain why we are here today. Thank you."

As the room settled down, all eyes remained on him.

Gabriel sat down. "I'll go ahead and start. According to this report, the stock from a business that we worked with has dropped significantly. Luckily, the president let it go."

Sighs of relief went around the room as they heard the news.

"I'm not sure if she knew about this beforehand. But nonetheless, we have found out that she had the company invested in something we've never done before. That's what got Mr. Fairfield so upset earlier. But now the results are clear." He passed a stack of papers down the table. "This is a news article saying that the company stock has dropped significantly which caused some businesses to go bankrupt. It also says that Fortuna Venture has done it again and is now at the top like it used to be. As a result, our stock has gone up this morning due to the major investments that were made. I think if we wanted to split the stock right now, it wouldn't be hard."

"This is good news," Mr. Fairfield said, although his grim expression belied his words. "I will admit that she is intelligent. It's only fitting that she is the president of the Fortuna Venture. I praise her wholeheartedly."

Gabriel smiled. "Since the president is not here today, I would like to thank you for her."

"So where is the president? Won't she be joining us for today's meeting?"

"She had an engagement to attend to and she sends her apologies."

* * *

Jane was sitting in the restaurant, listening to the band and keeping her sharp eyes trained on the blonde pianist. Surprisingly, Maura didn't notice her. Jane wasn't directly in her line of sight.

As moments passed, Jane found herself entranced by the scene before her. Maura looked absolutely beautiful, completely relaxed and at ease as her fingers flew over the keys. Even though this was only the second time she'd seen the woman like this, she knew that she wanted to see the sparkle in Maura's eyes for as long as she could. But in Maura's eyes, she also saw a flash of pain. She was so busy watching Maura that she didn't even notice Vince's eyes flashing between her and Maura, taking everything in.

* * *

_Later in the evening…._

"Mr. Korsak, I heard you asked for me. How can I help you?" Maura asked, sitting down across from Vince.

He folded his hands together. "Please, Maura, your uncle and I are friends. Just call me Vince. Anyway, the reason I called you here is because today there was an important young lady that came here. Seems like she couldn't keep her eyes off you the whole time."

Instantly, Jane's face flashed through her mind. "May I ask who she was?"

Chuckling, he replied, "The brain of the operation is Jane Rizzoli."

Maura's eyes darkened as she heard the name. "Oh, God!" she thought to herself. "I have a stalker. A crazy rich stalker!"

"Maura, is everything alright?"

Maura struggled to retain her composure. "Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want to know anything about her business here. Nor do I want her interfering in my life."

"Maura, are you sure you're okay? Did she do something to you?"

"I hate her. I hate people like her. I can't stand the sight of her."

Vince leaned back in his chair. "Then I don't know what to say to you. Jane Rizzoli is the type of person who doesn't give up. When she wants something, she's going to get it no matter what. So why not give her a chance? She might be different from your past experiences."

"She doesn't know who I am and what I'm capable of. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

Late into the night, Jane was still working. Reading documents and reports could often be tiring and stressful, especially in her position, and finally she decided to take a short break. Jane closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. For a few minutes everything was quiet and peaceful.

When she opened her eyes, she pulled out the drawer to her desk and took out the brooch that belonged to Maura. As she twirled the brooch absently in her hand, she thought about the enigmatic blonde. Sighing, she replaced the brooch in its drawer and took out her phone to text Barry.

_Subject: Need you to do this ASAP  
Message: I need you to talk to her boss from the restaurant in the morning. Just let him know that I don't care how much it costs and I'm more than willing to pay._

After sending the message, she went back to her reports until her phone vibrated.

_Are you out of your mind?_

_No, but listen. I just want to teach her a lesson. That no one can win against me. I'm going to beat that blonde! She gave me an earful last time. I'm going to show her that there's nothing money can't buy._

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

"I've talked to her about this many times and it's always the same answer. Not just to you, but many other gentlemen also," the older man told Barry.

"The gentlemen that you mentioned before – what was his offer?"

"Not much, actually."

"Well, how much?"

"The highest anyone ever said was twenty thousand."

"I'll make it fifty thousand."

"Hm. That might still be a problem."

"A hundred and up is fine then."

"Sorry, but I still don't think that will be possible."

"How about you give me a price then?"

"Well, if Maura was here, she would probably say half a million dollars."

* * *

"Please tell him that I am more than happy to pay that amount," Jane said to Barry.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I said, tell him I'm more than happy to pay that amount."

"Jane! Why are you willing to spend half a million dollars on just one woman? She's not a goddess or someone famous. She's just a normal person."

"Barry, I'm more than happy to because it proves that money can buy anyone. Especially the person who is always against me. Just watch, Barry, all the time and effort that it took for me to have her is about to be worth it." She smirked. "I can just see it now."

_*RING*RING*RING*_

Barry heard his phone and answered it. As he did, he looked toward Jane and said, "It's Maura Isles."

Jane grinned. "You see, if show them the cash, they'll be all over you." With that she took the phone from him. "Hello, this is Jane. Are you free tonight?"

"If you want to die, hurry up already! I want you out of my life if not I can chew you out more than this! Screw you!" The call ended abruptly.

Jane held the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

"So how did it go?" Barry asked.

"This girl is crazy, yelling in my ear like that."

"Oh, was she being sweet and screaming for you?"

She glared at him and he fell silent. "Come on. We have somewhere to go."

_*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Before they could leave, Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli entered the office, hand in hand.

"Jane, where are you going? As the president of the company, you shouldn't be running off," her father said.

"Oh, honey, don't be too hard on her. She's under a lot of pressure," her mother said. "Where are you off to, Janie?"

"Well, thanks for barging in. I'm hungry, so Barry is taking me out for lunch as usual. You two want to come?"

Before her parents could respond, Jane said, "Too slow. You two are coming with. I promise you'll like it." As she escorted her parents out of her office along with Barry, a devious smirk played around her lips.

* * *

AN: Thoughts? You know I love them whether good or bad.

AN2: Oh wait I don't read what my beta revised, I just type, send, and upload. Sounds horrible.


	6. Never Ending Problems

AN: Look who's back! Popping out of nowhere again with an update. Oh and I just had to add the x's because using line break make's everything look clutter but if you don't like it let me know and I will stop adding the x's.

AN2: I know you guys might me tired of seeing me add this part but I just can't help it. Thank you again madeleine68 my beta reader, my wonderful readers and reviewers.

AN3: Speaking of my wonderful reviewers I decided to send each of you guys a personal thank you not, just because if you took the time to review I should be able to say thanks.

Happy readings.

* * *

"Guess who's here?" Korsak said to Maura.

Maura smiled. "Who? One of your crazy ex wives?"

Shivering at the thought of his exes, he said, "It's no one but the ever persistent Jane Rizzoli." He ginned at Maura. "Someone has a crush on you."

"What's she doing here? Still trying to give me a price tag?"

"No, no, no, no," Korsak said quickly. "It's not like that. She came here with her parents and that friend of hers."

"Oh well, that's wonderful. Now she won't have time to bother me."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

"Well, son, you sure do know how to pick a place. Everything here is clean, cozy, and full of life. Plus there's a live band," Frank Rizzoli said as he observed the restaurant.

"Thank you, sir, but really it was Jane's idea to come here."

"Well then, I'm sure we will enjoy our meal." He smiled and intertwined his hand with Angela's.

Jane looked up at her parents, hid her smile, and went back to looking at the menu.

The waiter took their orders as the band started to play. As music filled the air, Jane's eyes lingered on the woman playing the piano.

Jane started as a pair of heavy hands grabbed her shoulders. "Hey there, grumpy."

As she turned to look at the person who had interrupted her daze, she playfully smacked the pair of hands. "Who invited you? Big boss here didn't," she said, indicating herself.

"But bigger boss did," her father said with a smile.

"Yes, I convinced your brother to have lunch with us since it's been awhile," Angela said with a warm smile as Frankie sat down next to Jane.

As the food arrived, Frankie leaned over to Jane and whispered in her ear, "Hey, isn't that the woman from your birthday?"

"I'm not sure. Should I remember?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, then."

"Alright."

"What are you two whispering about?" their mother asked.

"Work," they said in unison.

Angela gave them a disapproving look. "You two know how I feel about bringing work to the table."

"Sorry, Ma," they said together.

"Hey, sweetheart, isn't that Jenny's teacher?" Angela said to Frank, pointing to the blonde pianist.

"Which one? The ugly one?" Frank asked, not looking up.

"No, the well mannered science teacher."

"I don't see her. Where is she?" he asked, raising his head.

"Hon, she's not a customer. She's the one playing the piano," Angela said, indicating Maura.

"Oh. _Oh!_Her! Miss Isles. Yes, what a nice young lady she is."

"Don't you think she and Jane would make a cute couple?"

"Jane in a serious relationship? I'd like to see that happen before I die." Frank chuckled.

"Hold on. You two know her?" Jane asked her parents, shocked out of her reverie.

"Why, yes. Why wouldn't we? We went to Jenny's parent teacher conference before," Frank said.

"I thought I did."

"Well, we went before you did. Think about it, Jane. I mean, look at her. She's beautiful, smart, and kind hearted. Jenny never told us who the teacher she wanted you to meet was. Was it Miss Isles by any chance?"

"Sorry, Ma, but I'm not sure if I remember."

"Really now? I'm sure you do. From what Jenny told me, you two had a falling out."

"Jenny said that? Well, I wouldn't call it a falling out. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, well, if it isn't Miss Isles, then how about I introduce you two? I'm sure you'll get along."

"I'll think about it."

"Think about it, as in never."

"Right."

"Useless."

"Love you too, Ma."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

_Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, crap! Please tell me this isn't happening. The whole Rizzoli clan is here, except for Jenny. Thank goodness for that, at least. Stay calm, Maura, stay calm. There's a good chance they won't even notice you. Oh, crap, Angela waved at me. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Smile now, Maura, smile. Don't jump and kill the stunningly hot brunette there. Stunningly hot? Bad, Maura, bad. Dumb, rich, jerk of a woman. Yes, that's the one. Jerk. Hopefully they are here for just a few minutes. But crap, by the looks of the incoming plates, I doubt they'll be leaving soon. A few more hours and you will be able to leave. Shit, that's forever from now."_

As Maura continued to play, she glanced at the Rizzolis and noticed that Jane had her hands all over the place, as if she was telling a story. She couldn't help but smile at the childish grin that lit up Jane's face when she was around her family and friends. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

"See, having lunch together wasn't that bad," Angela said as they left the restaurant. "We should do it again, with Jenny."

"Definitely."

"So, Jane, are you going back to work?" Frank asked his daughter.

"Yes, I am. Did you need anything?"

"Well, don't push yourself too hard because it can be very tiresome. Live a little," he said with a smile.

"Alright, alright. See you guys later."

"You mean, when you stop being a workaholic? Like that will ever happen," Angela scoffed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've heard from Gabriel that you've been taking some time off lately. Is something wrong?" Frank asked.

"No, Dad. Nothing's wrong with me. Just wanted to take a break, that's all."

"You're seeing someone!" Angela exclaimed.

"No! No, I'm not. Just needed some rest, that's all," Jane said, hoping to calm her mother down.

"Sure you are. Just make sure to tell me who it is," Angela said. She gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek and linked arms with Frank before the two of them left.

"Frankie, are you going back to work too?"

"Yeah, I will. I've just got to go use the restroom. I'll see you guys later."

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"I forgot. See you." Frankie turned and went back into the restaurant.

"Well, back to work," Jane said to Barry.

"Right behind you."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

"Back again?" the hostess asked Frankie.

He chuckled. "Have you seen the blonde woman who was playing the piano?"

"In fact, I have. She should be taking a break right now."

"Thank you."

Frankie turned to find the blonde looking right at him. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Maura asked cautiously.

"Look, you probably don't remember me, but you were playing the piano at my sister's birthday."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember. You want to talk about this somewhere else, though?"

"Yes my apologies. Where would you like to talk?"  
"Outside would be nice." Maura started toward the door.

"It was around August," Frankie said. "You know, when you opened the door there were two guys in the hallway."

"Oh, yes, actually I do remember."

"Yeah, I just want to apologize for what happened. For not stopping my sister when she went all touchy on you."

"You know, it's alright. Don't worry about it."

"You and I both know that it was wrong in so many ways. Just please accept my apologies for both my sister and myself."

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm raining on your parade, but whatever your sister is telling you to do, please stop. It's pitiful seeing you here. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't act as if you don't know what's going on. Your sister has been asking for my price ever since we met. I don't appreciate it."

"What do you mean 'asking for your price'?"

"She's treating me like a prostitute."

"Okay, I know she's an idiot but I'm sure even she wouldn't go that far."

"See what I mean. You are all the same, no matter what. Have a good day, Mr. Rizzoli," Maura said, turning to walk back inside.

"Wait, Miss. Call me Frankie. I'm truly sorry for how my sister is treating you."

"Are you being nice because you want something?"

"Wow, you are truly one of a kind. Trust me, I already have someone that I love very much."

"That's good. Please treat them with respect."

"I always do."

"Does your sister know?"

"She doesn't, because you're right, my sister is crazy. She thinks that everyone is a gold digger."

"If you don't mind my asking, was she always like that?"

"No, no, she wasn't, and I don't know what happened," Frankie said quietly.

"Thank you. My name is Maura Isles, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Maura."

"Same here, Frankie."

"Hey, here's my card. Call me if you are having trouble with anything. Like if Jane bothers you again."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

**Later in the evening.**

"Hey, let's call it a night," Jane said as she closed the folder.

"Already? It's only eight o'clock." Barry said. Then it hit him. "Oh! I know where you want to go. Let me finish some paperwork and than we can leave."

"Wait, how do you know where I want to go?" Jane asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's only about two hours until the restaurant closes and I know how you are about getting to places on time."

"I'm amazed. Since when did you know me so well?" Jane joked.

"How about this? If I get it wrong, you can do whatever you want to me. You can kick my ass if you want."

"That would be great. I'm thinking about kicking your ass already."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

"Are you going to wait out here with me or are you going to go inside?" he asked Jane as they stood outside the restaurant.

Instead of answering him, she just gazed through the window.

"Well, we're here now, so you can't kick my ass," he said in an attempt to get Jane's attention.

"Careful, now you really might get your ass kicked." Jane smirked.

"Did I take you to the wrong place?"

"No, you were right, but how would you know if she's still here? It's been about six hours now."

"I believe that she's still here because it's the weekend and she should be working overtime. Then again, she might be thinking about you and your sweet moments together."

"How would you know that?"

"That's her car right there. Her Honda Accord. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Speaking of the blonde, there she goes." She pointed to the doors of the restaurant, where, sure enough, Maura was exiting.

"So are we going to follow her?"

"Why do you think we're here? For shits and giggles?"

"Right! On it."

As they got out of the car they quietly followed Maura, making sure that their presences were not detected.

As Maura took her keys out of her pocket, she felt someone bump into her, making her drop her keys.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Maura said as she bent down to pick up her keys. When she raised her head and saw the person who had bumped into her, she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I was wondering who it was. It's the jackass who doesn't know her ass from her elbow." Turning away from Jane, she opened her car door.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done talking to you," Jane said, standing in front of Maura's car so she couldn't leave.

Maura rolled down her window and yelled, "Get out of my way!"

Jane didn't move. "Why should I? I've got very important things to discuss with you."

"You do, but I don't. Now get out."

"Let me think about it. No, I think not."

"If you don't move, I will run you over."

"Really now." Jane laughed. "I'm thinking you might not want to crush this piece of art."

"You really want to dare me?"

"If you really have the guts to run me over, then run me over." Jane turned to Barry. "She doesn't have the guts to do it."

Just then, Maura turned on the engine and started toward Jane at full speed.

"Look out, Jane!" Barry pulled Jane out of harm's way as the car came closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jane gazed at the car that had almost run her over.

"Um, you still want to follow her?"

"No, it's fine. I'll let her go for now. Barry, you better watch. I will do whatever I can to make her mine."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

**The Next Day**

It was another chilly day, and as always, Maura was at her lover's side, talking to her. "Good afternoon, darling," she said, taking her lover's hand in her own. "Guess what happened last night? Remember that horrible person I told you about? Well, I met her again last night. She stresses me out so much with all her schemes and disrespectful thoughts. Please get well soon. I need you to come back," she said, not noticing the figure approaching her.

"I think she can't hear you, gorgeous," the figured said, startling Maura.

"You."

"Yes, it's me," Jane said with a smirk. "Remember me, the woman you almost ran over?"

"What are you doing here? Get out, now!" Maura ordered.

"No need to be so hostile. I'm just here to visit her." Jane indicated the woman lying comatose on the bed.

"Liar!"

"Nope."

"Shut up!" Maura said, letting go of her lover's hand and getting to her feet.

Jane chuckled. "Oh, how I would love to shut you up, but first I have something to tell you. I had a discussion with the doctors and they told me there's a good chance that she will never wake up again."

What she said was so unexpected that it left the blonde speechless for a moment. As silence filled the room, Jane opened the door and left. Maura followed her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Maura yelled after Jane.

Jane smirked as she heard Maura calling after her and turned around to face her. She quickly turned her smirk into playful confusion and asked, "What do you want? You are always chasing me away but here you are telling me to wait for you."

"You said you talked to the doctors. What can they do to make her better?"

"That's the doctors' problem and not mine. All I know is that it will be expensive. If you think you can help her, are you willing to do it? From what I can tell, you can't afford it. Where can you find the money to fix her? Wait, I have an idea-"

"No way. I already know what your dirty idea is in exchange for helping my girlfriend. Don't go flaunting your money around because I know that you're some rich jerk who does nothing but chase after low life gold diggers and go wasting your life."

"Miss Isles!" Jane said mockingly.

"I hate you so much! Do you hear me? I don't want to see you ever again Jane Rizzoli." With tears in her eyes, Maura stormed off.

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

"Argh! What a dumb bimbo! I feel like my ears are about to explode!" Jane said as she sat down beside Barry. "I spoke to her in a calm and civil manner."

"Let me get this straight. You told her that the medical bill will be expensive just to see if she would sleep with you?" Barry raised his eyebrows. "Jane that's pretty damn low right there."

"I didn't even say it like that!"

"You were going to." Barry gave her a disapproving look.

Jane sighed. "Barry, I feel like you don't know me at all."

"Oh, man, don't tell me that you're going to spend a stack of money for free to fix her lover up and expect nothing in return."

"You should know that a person like me can do anything if I set my mind to it. Especially if I'm happy to do it."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

As usual, Maura walked into her lover's hospital room, but was surprised to find it empty. Her mind raced from confusion to shock and finally terror. Fearing the worst, she ran to her girlfriend's mother, who was standing out in the hallway.

The older woman saw the look on Maura's face and quickly said, "Maura, don't panic. Truda is alright. Don't worry."

"Where is she, then?" Maura asked, knitting her brow.

"The doctors transferred her to another room."

"Mrs Summers, did you sell your house and properties yet?"

"Not yet," Mrs. Summers said,

"But if you transferred her to a private room, it's going to be expensive."

"I know, but someone offered to help pay for her medical expenses. She told me that she would pay for the expenses and also gave me hope that one day Truda will get better. She is such a wonderful person with a nice heart." Mrs. Summers smiled.

"Who was she?" Maura asked with a small smile in return.

"She told me that her name is Jane Rizzoli."

"Jane Rizzoli?"

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

It was another busy day filled with paper work and phone calls for Barry, before a ring from the intercom interrupted his work.

"Good afternoon, this is the desk of Jane Rizzoli, Barry speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Barry. Someone named Maura Isles is here to see the president." Barry recognized the voice as the secretary at the front desk.

"Let her come up. On second thought, get someone to escort her up here. I don't want anyone giving her any trouble."

"Will do."

"Thanks," he said, and got up to tell Jane the news. "Hey, Jane, someone is here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy," Jane said.

"Too late. I already told her to come up."

"Who is it? Should I be worried?"

"It's the one and only woman who you can't seem to seduce."

"Really?" Jane grinned. "Awesome. How do I look?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"What did I tell you, Barry? In the end I always get what I want, and now here she is at my empire, waiting to serve me."

"Then I hope you took a shower because she is going to be here in a few minutes."

Sure enough, Maura appeared a few moments later, her face set. "Am I giving you any trouble here?"

"No, no, it's all good." Jane pointed to the couch and gestured for Maura to sit. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Well, aren't you the funny one. I'm just here to have a few words with you and then I'm leaving," Maura said.

"Oh, I know. You're here to thank me for helping your girlfriend out."

"Trust me, I'm not here to thank you for your help. This so-called 'help' needs to stop. I'm also here to tell you to get out of my life before I get a restraining order against you."

Slamming both her hands down on her chair, Jane jumped up. "Damn it, woman! What is wrong with you? Are you stupid enough to come here and tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Maura stepped closer to Jane, her eyes blazing. "I never wanted your money in the first place. I don't know what that sick head of yours is thinking, but I really want no part of it. So take your money and go mess with some other girl who is willing to serve you in whatever position you want. Have a good day, Jane Rizzoli." With that, Maura turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Barry chuckled as Maura slammed the door behind her.

"What are you smiling about, Frost?" Jane snapped.

"I wasn't laughing or making fun of you," he said quickly, in response to Jane's glare.

"You weren't making fun of me?" she asked, clearly not believing her friend.

"No, I don't have the guts to make fun of you. You told me to-"

"Yes, I told you to go to the hospital, but did she go, too? Maybe that's why she thinks I'm going to do something to her."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

Maura kept her composure until she was in her car with the door closed. Then she let her tears fall.

As she got closer to her destination, she stopped and composed herself once again. She had to be strong for her Truda. She had to.

Each step she took was heavier than the next, causing her to feel a little light headed, and she felt pressure against her side. She rubbed her side gently, but the pressure didn't stop. She hated when this happened, because of stress. She wanted to stop and take a break but decided against it.

Maura took a deep breath before she opened the door to the hospital room and walked up to the woman lying on the bed. She took her girlfriend's hand and gently stroked it. "Hey there, sunshine," she whispered. "I want you to forgive me. It's not that I don't want you to recover, but I just can't accept their help. I'm truly sorry, Truda. I really am."

As she softly sobbed to herself, she heard a knock on the door. Looking up, she saw the Jane's right hand man.

"Sorry for interrupting," Barry said sincerely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name," Maura said quietly.

"Barry Frost."

"Barry."

"Yes?"

"Did your boss tell you to come here?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why is she so persistent?"

"I wish I knew. She's very stubborn. Miss Isles, please calm down and just listen to her for a bit."

"I'm sorry, you want me to listen to what she has to say? Sorry, but I can't do that because I don't want to listen to someone who's practically shoving money up my ass to sleep with me."

"You can think whatever you want, but she told me that everything she's doing is for good merit."

"Good merit, huh? That's pretty funny, actually. I don't even think your boss knows what good merit is."

"I've already told you everything, so now I have to go. Take care, Miss Isles."

"Wait, Barry. I just – I don't think I can believe your boss. She won't show her face to me. Isn't that odd?"

"Have a good day, Miss Isles."

* * *

X  
X  
X  
X

**Later in the darkest hours of Boston**

"Shit, shit, shit!" the athletic man panted as he kept running through the dark alleys of Boston.

"Hey, Ryan, where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind him, easily catching up.

"Look, I'm sorry," the man, continuing to run. Just as he thought he lost the crowd behind him, he felt something hit him hard behind his back. Losing his balance, he fell on the ground as pain shot through his body.

Looking up, he saw the man staring down at him with impatience and annoyance in his eyes. The man grabbed his face and said roughly, "Where's my money?"

"I don't have it," the blond man said quickly. His answer earned him a punch to his abdomen, eliciting a pained grunt.

"You never have the money," the man growled.

"Look, I promise I'll pay it back." He clutched his stomach and groaned.

"You think of cheating me out! Who do you think I am?" The man pulled him up and threw him against the brick wall of a nearby building.

"I'm sorry, Tom! I really don't have the money!"

"I want my money! I want it! It's been months since you took my money and dashed!"

"I'll promise I'll pay it back. Please just stop!"

"Stop! You want me to stop! Where's my money?"

"I don't know! I don't have it!"

Losing his patience, Tom dropped the other man to the ground and signaled his two cronies to hold the blond down.

Sensing what was going to happen, he pled, "No no I want to live! Please let me live."

"Then get me my money. Will one week be enough?"

"One week? That's not enough time."

"I believe one week is enough. If it's not, you can always pay me some other way."

"How?"

"You always liked to brag about your cousin. Is she hot?"

"Screw you!" the blond yelled, which earned him another kick.

"If you don't want me to get to your cousin you better get the money."

"I don't know how."

"Your dad works for a construction company, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your dad must have some really good land documents, then."

"What are you implying?"

"Give me the documents."

"No!"

"Shut up! You don't even have anything to bargain with!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get it."

"See, that wasn't so bad. Careful, though. If I see anything suspicious, I'm going to hurt you and your loved ones. See you in a week." With that, the man left.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

AN: So did everything just get dark? Who is this blond male? What will happen to him? What's going on with our ladies? Nothing looks good at the moment. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated whether you are an anonymous or a member.


	7. Author Note

I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter but at this point of my life I'm just not up to it. I am under a lot of stress and I am emotional exhausted. My father just passed away unexpectedly so everything is out of balance. Don't worry I won't do anything crazy. I'm just going to take a break until everything settles down. Don't know how long it will take but just give me some time.

Thank you


End file.
